


Between the Pages

by queerioes



Series: Between the Pages [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Thirst, Gay Male Character, Grinding, Intimacy, Kissing, Love across time, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco both lived in Sina, but at different times. When a happy accident in an old library brings them together, there is an instant and unbreakable connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Pages

You know when you wake up on those mornings and you just know something is going to happen that day? 

 

Jean looked up at the ceiling, old wooden rafters and tall shelves holding thick bound books. The floorboards felt cold and drafty through his thin layers of clothing as he laid on the library floor on his back. Everything creaked as he sat up, shoving books off of him that had fallen from the near shelves. 

 

_ Some fucking heavy books, these things are huge. Really old too _ . 

 

Jean tried to remember what had happened and how he ended up on the floor. He had driven across town to the _really_ old library in Sina, because none of the new ones nearby had the one book he needed for class. It was on ancient civilizations, particularly on a world that Jean had been referencing in his research. It was the stuff myths were made of: medieval societies, queens and their courts, and humanity threatened by gargantuan beings called Titans. Ancient civilizations texts and the older anthropology books tended to get buried in the back shelves, so Jean had squeezed in pretty haphazardly trying to get to the stacks he needed to when he had spotted his particular book on a higher shelf. 

 

_ I remember now. _

 

Jean had reached for it, but sent everything toppling down on him. He had come to on the floor with his book on his chest and about fifty others covering the rest of him. His body felt heavy, but given the number of fatass leather bound books that fell on him, that was to be expected. 

 

Jean stood up, dusted himself off, and placed a number of the fallen books into neat little piles to the side. He’d feel like a jerk if he left a mound of books for some poor librarian to put away later. He’d let the librarians at the front know what happened on his way out. Walking towards the end of that row a couple of details in his surroundings caught his eye. The classifications were different, shorter, which was odd. The shelves’ letters appeared to be painted on the end of the wooden shelf. Jean thought he had seen paper inserts when searching for his book. Checking the binding of his book for a number-letter identification tag, Jean didn’t notice the floor creaking under someone else’s weight, and he slammed into another person as he rounded the corner. Stumbling backward into a shelf, Jean swore internally he was going to get glasses to keep from running into so much shit. 

 

A hand wrapping around his waist kept his ass from landing on the floor again, and as he turned to thank the stranger, Jean was pretty pleased with how cute his savior was. Taller with broad shoulders, a smattering of freckles, and a concerned look, Jean thought  _ not a bad find in the library _ . 

 

“A-are you alright?” the stranger asked. “I thought heard a bunch of books fall.”

 

“Yea, yea, I’m fine. Just wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. Sorry for the noise and running into you, man.”

 

“Uh, it’s no problem. I mean, I’m pretty solid, so you didn’t hurt me.” This guy seemed a bit unsure of how to approach the situation, but his flustered nature was capturing Jean’s interest. 

 

It felt like a long minute they just looked at each other, trying to understand what was happening. Jean felt his throat catch, feeling a swell of emotion as he looked into a pair of familiar eyes. Did he know him? His heart beat fast against his ribs like it was trying to catch his attention about something important, but before he could dwell on it, his head caught up with him. 

 

Jean cleared his throat and other thoughts away for the time being, “Yea, I can see that. You’re pretty strong, catching me and all. What’s your name?”  

 

Straightening them both up and retracting his grip on Jean, he replied, “Marco Bodt. Marco Bodt of the Military Police, Stohess District.”

 

Jean just stared at him. _What had he just said?_ _Military Police? Stohess District, the really old one he had read about when the city was…_ That’s about when Jean started looking at the rest of him. He had odd clothing, which looked a bit like it was some sort of standard issue, but it was old, simple. It didn’t look like it was from this century or any before that. _What the fuck is going on?_

 

“Sorry, I think I misheard you. Must’ve gotten hit harder by those books than I thought.” Jean stammered out, rubbing the back of his head. There’s not way this made any sense. 

 

“Oh no, maybe you should sit down? I’m not a medical officer, but I’ve learned enough through my time serving. Let me take a look.” Marco offered, taking Jean’s hand and leading him to a window seat at the end of the aisle.

 

Jean looked around some as Marco guided him to sit down. Things were … different. He could’ve sworn the library floor was covered in that crappy excuse for a carpet like most of them were, but this was all wood planks. Legitimate wood flooring under the heavy looking wooden shelves, all which were lined with thick bound books. There weren’t any colorful paper coverings or printed out stickers for their classifications. Everything looked much  _ much _ older than anything Jean had ever seen before. 

 

And then there was Marco. The guy looked pretty simple,  _ simply gorgeous _ , but his clothing was other worldly, like some of what was theorized and recorded in old Sina history books. The military issue boots, the uniform jacket, and even the simple woven cloth shirt Marco was wearing was all just like he was from old Sina, the one Jean had written about so many times in reports. 

 

He sat down at the window seat as guided, and was kept from looking at the shelves any longer by Marco, who slid his hands on either side of Jean’s face, directing him to look into Marco’s dark brown eyes. They were rich in color and depth, but they had a lightness to them, something you would see in people with naturally kind expressions. Looking into Marco’s eyes, studying little features of his face in such close proximity, Jean felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach. It was those eyes again, holding such emotion in them, shining with curiosity, all directed at Jean. It felt like a long time coming, somehow Jean had literally stumbled into someone who would change his life  _ forever. _

 

“Alright, remember your name?” Marco started his makeshift examination.

 

“Yea. It’s Jean.” Jean said, watching Marco’s soft expression. 

 

“How are you feeling? Any pain, Jean?” Marco soothed. 

 

Jean paused a bit and let slip, “yea, a little”. 

 

“Where?” Marco asked, expression softening, closing in to exam Jean further, and rubbing his thumb along Jean’s cheek. 

 

Jean could hardly speak, in part to the absolute confusion he was experiencing, but mostly due to this gorgeous guy getting closer to his face. His little touches, the way he looked at Jean, it reflected how he felt too; as if their syncing emotions were palpable in the air. He felt so much at that moment; confusion about where he was exactly, if his insane suspicion that he somehow ended up in old Sina was correct, and why he was so painfully attracted to a guy he met all of fifteen minutes ago. The anxiety and emotion behind all of it made his chest hurt, as if his heart were going to burst through his ribs screaming,  _ ‘It’s me! I’m here!’ _

 

Jean had come to a couple of possible deductions. Either he was having a delusional fit in the old Sina library as a result of exam season finally killing him, or either he had passed through time into ancient Sina, a society surrounded by enormous walls to keep humanity safe from innumerable threats. Oh, and he was falling in love with a man he hardly knew from back in time. 

 

Jean could only manage to respond to Marco’s question by gesturing at his chest, placing his hand over his heart. Marco mirrored this, placing one of his hands over Jean’s in that same spot. Their faces were impossibly close, and Jean could see Marco wasn’t a dim guy. They both knew what they were feeling, as was apparent by the blush rising in Marco’s cheeks. Something strange was happening for sure, and Jean couldn’t wrap his mind around what it all meant, but he could at least put his finger on what he was feeling towards Marco. 

 

“I know this sounds strange, but I’m not like you. I’m from a different place. I mean, it’s still Sina, but it’s not this Sina.” Jean explained slowly dropping his gaze. 

 

Marco brushed his thumb over Jean’s cheek, slipping down to his jawline, his other hand that lay over Jean’s gave his hand a squeeze. 

 

“I can tell you’re different, but as crazy as it may sound, that makes no difference to me.” Jean looked back up at Marco as he said this, realizing Marco was trying to piece together what they both felt. “I don’t know you, but somehow I do.”

 

“You feel it too?” Jean whispered leaning towards Marco.

 

Marco moved as if on cue, bridging the gap, pressing their lips together. Jean breathed out through his nose in surprise that it happened so quickly, but in complete relief it was happening. Marco’s hand cradled the back of Jean’s head, fingers brushing through his undercut, as Jean pulled Marco closer, gripping fistfuls of his shirt. Marco’s lips were soft and full, warm feeling against Jean’s as they breathed heavily against each other. Jean parted his lips letting Marco nibble at his bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Jean’s mouth. At the first touch of their tongues, it was almost like an electric shock, just touching the tips was so hot they would get burnt. Jean made the first reach though, sliding fully against Marco’s tongue, pulling whines from them both. 

 

Jean cracked his eyes open at Marco shifting forward, kneeling one knee to the side of Jean on the window seat. It positioned him directly above Jean, facing downward Marco cradling Jean’s face in his hands, as their kiss deepened. Jean whined at the reach Marco was able to get, and moved to wrap his hands around the larger boy’s hips, keeping him close. Breathing heavily against each other, sliding their tongues, pressing their lips, and every movement melded them together in a collision of two realities. 

 

Jean, ignoring the flips his heart was doing, slowed his lips though, opening his eyes in a haze to meet Marco’s gaze. A silence fell between them, both considering what was happening. 

 

“You’re from another Sina. Do you know how crazy that sounds, Jean?” Marco was a bit winded. 

 

“Do you know how crazy it sounds that you and all of this are ancient Sina?” Jean reflected a similar breathlessness. 

 

They stared at each other, sizing up the situation. Jean found the more he thought on it, the tighter his arms wrapped around Marco, as if he would slip away with this dream. He felt he couldn’t bare to see Marco disappear from before him. Fingers slid through Jean’s hair as Marco brushed his disheveled bangs back away from his forehead. Marco leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Jean’s forehead. Bowing to kiss his ear, he whispered, “Later”. 

 

The tension left Jean’s shoulders, spreading his fingers into Marco’s back, smoothing out the fabric he had been gripping. Marco’s hands rubbed over the other’s shoulders, and Jean found it a comfort, a reminder to just feel one thing at the moment. 

 

Jean bent backward to face upwards, meeting Marco for a kiss. His lips were warm, safe, and like home, making Jean feel more alive than he had ever been. Marco’s hands slid from his shoulders, firmly massaging the pads of his fingers into Jean’s arms. Feeling the heat and fire pick away at him again, Jean tilted his head backward, exposing his very vulnerable neck to Marco. The invitation was accepted as Marco laid a kiss on Jean’s neck and remained there, very carefully feeling the pulse under his skin. It was as if he was making sure Jean was alive, and this wasn’t some crazy dream they were both coincidentally having. 

 

A nip at his neck, one more, and another, as Marco trailed small bites down Jean’s neck. He lapped back up at the red spots left on Jean’s neck, soothing each angry red mark with kisses and sweet whispers praising how much he liked Jean. 

 

Jean felt the half-chub he was sporting earlier growing into a full straining hard-on against the zipper of his jeans. Afraid his body may be too honest, until he saw the twitching bulge in Marco’s pants, and without much thought, Jean reached out to cup it. Marco jumped from his focus on the kisses to watching Jean’s fingers outline the growing and hardening cock through the fabric. 

 

Marco’s breath hitched next to Jean’s ear as he whispered, “Let me touch you, Jean?” 

 

Jean, breath uneven, nuzzled his nose into Marco’s jaw, and nodded his permission. Marco placed a light kiss on his cheek, and moved his hands down over Jean’s chest through his sweater, over his hips, and back up under his shirt. He found Jean’s nipples, rubbing his thumbs over them again and again. Marco lifted Jean’s shirt to be met with pink buds standing attention and alert to Marco’s touches. Looking back up at Jean, Marco leaned in to kiss him, sliding his tongue back into Jean’s mouth. Simultaneously rubbing his fingers over a nipple, pinching, pressing, enough to make Jean moan into Marco’s welcoming mouth. 

 

Marco pulled back to smile at that, “Feeling good?”

 

“You have no idea- Ah!” Jean huffed. 

 

Marco ran his fingers up Jean’s bulge, as it begged for attention. 

 

“I might have an idea.” Marco teased. “You’re very expressive Jean.”

 

Wanting more, Jean gripped the edge of the wooden window seat, bracing for what was coming. As Marco fiddled with the button on Jean’s pants, the zipper wasn’t too much of an obstacle. Marco pulled it down slowly, painfully slow in releasing Jean’s hard cock from its constraints. Jean closed his eyes, sighing at his sweet release,  _ finally _ , but that was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath as Marco placed a firm kiss on the veiled shaft. Jean bent over in attempt to control a sudden urge to come then and there. Marco apparently caught on and didn’t touch him quite yet. When Jean had stopped shivering, Marco ran his hands up Jean’s thighs in steady even motions. Jean made eye contact with Marco, who was all aglow, surely proud that he almost made Jean come with a kiss. Jean didn’t care what century the guy came from, there’s always a haughty pride in making someone come early. 

 

“Feeling close?” Marco prodded. 

 

“You’ll have to work harder than that, Bodt.” Jean snarked. 

 

Marco leaned in close to Jean’s lap, pulling his open pants further away to give Jean’s bulge more room. “I do enjoy hard work.” Marco smirked at Jean. 

 

Jean was thinking all what he might be in for, but that stopped when Marco pulled away the last remaining cover around Jean’s hard-on, making him suck air in through his teeth at the cold exposure. Marco was all smiles as he got to  _ work _ , slipping his fingers around Jean’s shaft and giving it a few good strokes. Jean could feel himself shaking as he struggled to hold himself up and together. Marco with a smile halfway between a Cheshire grin and genuinely smitten, pumped Jean’s cock over and over, twisting his wrist and spreading the wetness. Marco certainly knew how to handle a dick, Jean thought as he felt a thumb rub around the ridge between the head and the shaft. Jean was whining between each pant, feeling his thighs shake as Marco worked him over, but it nearly ended him when he felt Marco’s mouth envelope the tip. A strained moan tore from his throat and a tremor coursed through his body. 

 

“You alright, Jean?” Marcos’ voice was laced with a bit of concern as he pulled off of Jean. 

 

“Peachey.” Jean wheezed out. 

 

Marco chuckled, leaning up to plant a kiss on Jean’s mouth. Jean was learning that this was how it was with Marco, to be left absolutely breathless, as Marco sucked on his tongue while continuing to stroke his dick between them. As Marco returned to it, Jean felt his thighs shake in anticipation. Marco latched right back on, swallowing down the head of Jean’s hard-on until Jean felt it hit the back of Marco’s throat. Marco continued to move his wrist in a smooth twisting motion up and down the base, while he licked and sucked, coating Jean’s cock in a mixture of saliva and precum. As Marco pulled off with a “pop” to rub the precum around the tip with this thumb, Jean could feel a heartbeat throbbing in the very red and swollen head. 

 

In all of the action, Jean felt he had slid down in his seat a bit, but Marco made use of that positioning very effectively. He hooked his arms under Jean’s knees and pulled towards where he stood, causing Jean to nearly recline in the window seat. Making eye contact with Marco, he nodded in silent agreement for his pants to come off. Marco smiling and almost humming in elation, dipped his fingers under Jean’s waistband and shimmied off his pants and underwear, to be discarded on the floor, leaving him fairly exposed. 

 

Jean with red cheeks, lips kiss swollen, and uneven breathing, looked at Marco near him again. He finished unbuttoning his own shirt, discarding it along with Jean’s pants. Marco, Jean could tell in his clothing, was a broad guy, but he was particularly well toned and the freckles did go everywhere. Jean’s breath was taken away at the site, and he felt a swell of emotions catch in his throat. Marco was beautiful and strong, and Jean was almost overwhelmed with how attracted he felt towards the other man. 

 

Marco neared, reaching out to rub up Jean’s sides and back down, watching him closely to observe how he might be feeling. Jean couldn’t take his eyes off of Marco, captivated by his smooth movements, and how careful he was with Jean’s body. Marco kneeled in front of Jean, running his hands down his legs, and coaxing Jean’s feet to brace on the ledge of where he sat. Jean realized immediately that it was an incredibly vulnerable position, baring his entire lower half completely. Jean was about to close his legs or readjust to not feel so open and exposed, but Marco caressed his cheek, leaning in close. 

 

“Jean, are you comfortable?” he asked with such a delicate demeanor. 

 

“Uh, y-yea. It’s just, a bit…” Jean couldn’t find a way to say it was embarrassing for Marco to look at him, but that he wanted it this way. He wanted Marco to see him. 

 

Marco didn’t say anything, but moved in to settle between Jean’s open legs, wrapping his arms around his back in a comforting and protective gesture. Marco held him like that, Jean burying his nose into Marco’s shoulder. He could pick up traces of pine, a smoky scent probably from the winter fires, and oranges on Marco. It was genuinely him, and grounded Jean in a shared reality with Marco. 

 

Jean leaned back to look Marco in the face, “Marco, I want you to touch me.”

 

“Jean.”

 

“I want  _ you _ .” Jean boldly confessed. 

 

Marco wore an expression that was difficult for Jean to place, somewhere between total contentment and like he was bordering on tears, but both of them had seen the diminishment of any confusion. Whatever this was and why it happened, it was happening, and they were diving in headlong together. 

 

Jean tilted his chin up to kiss Marco, punctuating what he had said, and Marco reciprocated hundred-fold. Their lips fit so perfectly together and the shared warmth made them feel everything in the here and now. 

 

Marco began to kiss back down Jean’s shoulders, chest, sides, and hips. Jean felt like squirming, hiding a naturally ticklish tendency, but he was anticipating what was coming. Marco began to suck him off vigorously, working Jean back up to a frenzied state. 

 

“A-ah! Marco!” Jean whimpered. 

 

Marco swirled his tongue around Jean’s sensitive tip, sucked down the shaft, and back up to lick around his ridge. Jean was beside himself with how good he was feeling, when he felt Marco give his thigh a squeeze with one hand, and let that feeling travel down to between his cheeks.  Marco was pushing and rubbing around Jean’s hole, stimulating and readying Jean. Jean was a little unsure of how this might go with the total lack of commercialized lubricants available in the era, but feeling heat pooling in his lower regions and around his ass, he would ride it out and see. Marco continued to suck off Jean adding to the sensation building around his pucker, feeling himself opening up to Marco’s touches. He was completely dumbfounded when Marco stuck the tip of a finger in and there didn’t seem to be any resistance. He had had anal sex in the past, but he knew there should still be some pushback. Marco pumped that finger tip a bit, circling it around Jean’s ring of muscles, and slid it in up to the second knuckle. 

 

_ Wait that slid in way too easily. _ Jean sat up trying to get a look at Marco and what he was doing. There had to be lube. His shifting catching Marco’s attention, “Jean?”

 

“What did you use for lube?”

 

“Oh, the lubricant?” Marco shuffled in his pocket pulling out a little metal tin. “It’s a salve I use for my hands in the winter. Keeps them from getting too dry.”

 

Jean looked on with scholarly interest getting pulled away from the moment by the historical use of the makeshift lubricant. Marco caught on though and smiling said, “Let me show you it’s useful properties first hand.” With that he slid his finger all the way in up to the knuckle. 

 

“Ahh, o-oh god.” Jean dropped his head back in pleasure, legs shaking and dropping open more unabashedly. 

 

“Jean, keep it down. We’re in a library.” teased Marco. 

 

Jean threw him an offended look, making Marco laugh and lean up to kiss him before going back to working him open. 

 

Marco slid in one finger, pumping it in and out of Jean. Rubbing the oils from the salve around his ring of loosening muscles, drawing more moans and whines from a squirming Jean. Marco kissed up Jean’s thigh, sliding in a second finger. He slowly moved them around and back and forth, stretching Jean with utmost care. Jean could feel how tenderly Marco was holding him and moving within him. He let a whimper slip past his lips when Marco pushed those two fingers up towards Jean’s stomach, hitting a sensitive spot inside  _ just right _ . Jean reveled in the warmth pooling internally as well as how warm he felt where Marco was teasing. Marco continued to push and pull his fingers in and out of Jean, hitting his sensitive spot each time. Rendering Jean into the equivalent of noisy pudding, Jean trembled head to toe, felt his ring of muscles squeezing and gripping at Marco’s fingers for  _ more _ , and a low unrestrained moan fell from his lips. Jean couldn’t take any more painfully slow stretching or teasing; he needed Marco  _ now _ .

 

Jean reached towards Marco, touching his forearm lightly. Looking up at Jean, Marco pulled his fingers out from Jean gently, returning to settle in between his legs and kissing Jean soundly. Jean was feeling needy and almost to the point of begging, he whined into his kiss and not so subtly squeezed Marco’s sides with his knees. 

 

“Jean?”

 

“Do it.”

 

“Do  _ what _ , Jean?”

 

“Do  _ me. _ Marco.  _ Please _ .”

 

Jean watched Marco flush red and in turn felt his own face heating up at how he sounded. Marco touched their foreheads together. Smiling at Jean, Marco planted a kiss on his lips before pulling back to get ready. Jean took a steadying deep breath. They both knew what they wanted. 

 

He watched as Marco took the same little tin of salve from his pocket and dipped into a creamy substance, smearing it around in his fingers, and finally slipping his dripping cock from his pants. The guy was  _ thick _ . An uncut, thick cock getting covered in salve, and it was about to be in Jean. Marco stroked up and down his own length, spreading the slickness and readying himself, when Jean’s fingers lit over Marco’s. He mimicked the motions Marco had made up and down the length, gently admiring Marco’s cock. Jean looked up making eye contact, as he realized Marco was watching him, completely taken with him. 

 

Pink rising in their cheeks, Marco leaned into Jean, kissing him gently. Jean could feel the head of Marco’s cock at his entrance. It was just nudging at first, but as Marco kissed Jean longer, the nudging was more persistent, heavier, pushing against Jean’s hole. Jean told himself not to tense, as Marco stopped kissing him long enough to nuzzle his cheek, lean their foreheads together, as Marco put more pressure into his forward movement, slowly stretching Jean open around his thickness to start taking him in. Marco worked the head past Jean’s entrance slowly, finally feeling it give a bit slipping in past the tip. 

 

“Ah. H-ha. Marco. Nngh.” Jean breathed heavily trying to steady himself. 

 

It felt amazing, but  _ full.  _ Jean wiggled his hips trying to adjust to the girth and presence there. Marco held very still trying to give Jean the time he needed to take it all in. He pumped a couple of times, and after a few moments Marco could slide a bit further in. Jean gripped Marco’s arms for support as he took more of the thick cock. Once Marco got them a rhythm, Jean was able to take a bit more, adjust, Marco pumped a bit more, and slowly Jean was taking in all of him. They were almost there when Jean called Marco’s name, catching the other’s attention and beckoning him to lean in. Jean kissed Marco deeply, slipping their tongues together, breathing together, just as Jean tilted his hips up taking in the rest of Marco. A guttural noise emanated from Marco’s throat as he felt Jean squeezing around him, hot, tight, and slick. Jean breathed heavily and shot a smile up at Marco. 

 

“Feeling good?” breathed Jean. 

 

Marco nodded his head vigorously, trying to steady his breathing. Jean could feel Marco throb and tremble inside of him. 

 

“Marco,  _ please _ . Move. I’m ready” Jean encouraged him. 

 

Marco smoothed over Jean’s cheek with his thumb, repositioned his arms on either side of Jean, and started to pump. His powerful hips thrusting slowly but building momentum, as he stuffed his dick further into Jean’s ass. Jean was making airy pants and whines with each thrust, feeling his hips slide in their current position, Marco struggling to keep up the pace in that position. Marco apparently sensing the need for change, wrapped his arms around Jean’s waist and hoisted him up and further back into the window seat. Jean placed a hand behind him up against the window’s glass to hold himself steady, as Marco now knelt on the ledge of the seat, gaining new traction to pump harder and faster into Jean. 

 

“Ah- ah- ah! Mar-co! Feels- so- good!” Jean lavished praises onto Marco with each deep thrust. 

 

Marco was developing a sweat on his forehead as he had one arm around Jean’s hips for leverage and one on the window pane to steady them both. Jean could feel Marco’s thrusts get more erratic in rhythm, telling Jean that Marco was nearing orgasm, and he himself wasn’t too far from it either. Jean’s hand was squeaking on the window pane from sweat and their combined momentum. Marco was breathing pretty heavily has he continued to thrust into Jean. Jean moved to hold one leg back towards his chest, opening himself up for deeper reach of Marco’s cock. Marco was really getting deep now, his balls slapping against Jean’s cheeks as they thrusted together harder, Jean moving his hips up to meet Marco’s for more friction. Their combined efforts were pushing Marco over the edge. 

 

They brought their lips together, sealing their feelings and actions with a heated kiss. Jean put everything he could into that kiss, moaning Marco’s name over and over. Marco offering more vocalization for Jean as well. 

 

“Jean, nngh! Jean, you feel so hot and wet. Hhg!” Marco continued to praise and move with Jean. 

 

Jean and Marco continued to move together faster, harder, creating more friction, bending together. It was coming and Jean could feel it and wrapped his legs around Marco’s hips. They moved together, Marco hardly pulling out at this point, but just trying to push further in at any angle he could, melding them together, so it felt permanent. They grinded and moved until they got there, Marco stiffened and Jean soon followed. Marco spilled in Jean and Jean sent stream after stream of cum across his exposed stomach and sweater. They both trembled until completion, kissing and breathing into each others’ mouths. 

 

Marco’s forehead leaned against Jean’s, still buried in him, and not intending to move yet. Jean laughed and kissed Marco’s cheeks and lips, wanting to stay wrapped up in each other longer, as long as they were allowed. They stayed there like that until the semen on Jean’s stomach was cooling and drying, leading Marco to wipe it off with a handkerchief from his pocket, followed by a kiss to Jean’s nose. Jean smirked at him, giving him a real kiss as a reward. 

 

They both wiped up minimally and redressed. Marco sat in the window seat, pulling Jean to sit in front of him. They sat together like that for hours, Marco’s arms wrapped around Jean, looking out onto the Stohess district in old Sina, getting a decent birds-eye view. Jean was more stunned than anything by actually getting to see it after researching it for so long. Marco told him about the current affairs and condition of the society. They had a number of change in politics, influential religions, and power struggles within the military branches. It was a strange connection Jean felt to this era in Sina’s history, especially in regards to what Marco did in the Military Police. He had discovered soon after his start in that branch, not everything seemed judicially governed, so he rose in ranks and in turn fed information to those who were trying to change things for the better, the Survey Corps. Marco was trying to change this society from the inside out, and often exhausted from that would retreat to the Sina library to relax. He mentioned though that things were changing yet again, and there was talk of the walls not being strong enough to keep the titans from finding ways in. Jean wondered what part he could play in it, determined to to be a part of this world and Marco’s. 

 

“Well, I’ve studied the history and stories about titans for a while now. Maybe I can be of some assistance here?” Jean confidently offered. 

  
Marco warmly chuckled, “Somehow, I felt I was waiting for you, Jean. Like you were just going to fall from the pages of a book.”

**Author's Note:**

> Skimming tumblr, I happened to see a reblog of an old library and this instantly took shape in my head. I wrote it that night, I was so excited. [Here](http://avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com/post/137871783825) is the library I saw. 
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/boysblush).


End file.
